When Things Go Wrong
by Hikari Kon
Summary: This story is a corssover between BeyBlade and Spirited Away that was written by me and a friend..(Who isn't a member of theis site but she still has a penname) Warning: Yaoi Rei X Kai (What else?)


BeyBlade/Spirited Away Crossover Fic  
  
By: HikariKon & Hakulover  
  
Disclaimer: Neither of us...I repeat neither of us own the characters or anything for that matter from neither BeyBlade or Spirited Away...  
  
HK: Though I wish I did...::huggles Rei:: Ai Shiteru Rei-Kun  
  
HL: Forget Rei or any of them...I just want Haku...::kisses Haku-kun and squeezes him tight::  
  
Kai: uu; You two are pathetic....  
  
HK HL: Bugger off!  
  
Kai: --; Since you two are so busy I'll finish the friggin diclaimer...They have no rights to any of us and we are just being held hostage ::Is elbowed by Hikari:: Ow!...I mean ::does the quote things:: "Borrowed" for the time being and will be returned when this tourture ::is elbowed again:: I mean this ::quotes:: "fic" is finished..  
  
Rei and Haku: You mean were pretty much done for....I don't think they have any intention of bringing us back....  
  
Kai: God....Help us...  
  
HK: Also...by order of ME...There will be Yaoi!  
  
RKH: With who? ::all look scared::  
  
HK: Rei and Kai of course!  
  
Kai: ::is ready to lunge at Hikari and is ready to tear her head off but is being held back by Rei::  
  
HK: And we will fit Haku in there somewhere....  
  
Kai: Just end the friggin diclaimer all ready!  
  
HK: Oo; alright then...uh....ON WITH THE FICCY!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Oh great!" Tyson exclaimed, hopping out of the BladeBreakers bus, followed by Max and Rei. They walked around the bus where the driver and Mr. Dickenson were asessing the damage.  
  
"How bad off is she Mr. Dickenson?" Rei asked  
  
"Pretty bad...we'll be stuck out here for a while..." He replied sounding rather distraught.  
  
"Well that's just great...we're gonna starve out here..." Tyson said sat on the ground and began to whine.  
  
"Might as well go have a look around.." Rei said turning around and walking back around the bus to the strange entrance where Kai stood examining the walls.  
  
"Hn..." He said, "These walls are fake."  
  
"Nani?" Rei said walking up behind Kai and wrapping his arms around Kai's waist and resting his chin on Kai's broad shoulder.  
  
"These walls are just plaster..who ever built this place just made it look old."  
  
"Well...want to go see whats on the other side?" the amber eyed kitten asked his ruby eyes phoenix hopefully.  
  
"Why not..." He said looking over to the bus, "Doesn't look like were getting out of here anytime soon." He said turning around to face Rei and placed a chaste kiss on his koneko's lips and then gave him a soft smile. Rei returned his smile and untangled his arms from around Kai and walked over to his team mates on the other side of the bis. Thank god the couldn't see him and Kai. He and Kai were in kind of a secret relationship.  
  
"Hey...you guys wanna come have a look around with me and Kai?" He asked.  
  
"Sure!" Max and Tyson said enthusiasticlly. Tyson peel himself off the ground and followed Rei to where Kai stood.  
  
"Shall we?" Rei said looking at kai and flashed him a small smile.  
  
Kai didn't miss Rei's smile and found it hard to resist smiling back. He recovered his cold composure. "Whatever.." He said and turned on his heel and took the lead into the tunnel. Max and Tyson next and Rei took up the rear.  
  
Kai stopped a little while into the walked and waited for everyone to catch up. Max and Tyson were caught up in a friendly arguement and walked right by Kai, not even noticing him. Rei noticed him and ran to his side. He grasped his hand excitedly.  
  
"I wonder what we'll find on the other side.." He whispered excitedly in Kai's ear and then gave it a playful nip.  
  
Kai smiled a little at Rei's nip and then whispered back to him. "Who knows..." Kai said giving Rei's hand a squeeze. "Let's go find out.." He said keeping possession of Rei's hand and lead him down the tunnel. 


End file.
